


Soft

by LuciaWilt



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Perhaps Tsuna had to take the small victories; like Byakuran apparently being so infatuated that he was to busy kissing Tsuna to kill him.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> ok but just, byakuran curling up against tsuna and being soft and sweet? we stan.

To say that Byakuran showing up at his childhood home was shocking was the understatement of the century. After everything they had been through with the enigmatic man, him knowing where Tsuna lived was the last thing the young man had on his list. Yet… yet there was something off about Byakuran. There was something different as he hovered by Tsuna’s bedroom window, looking in and commenting on how it was much smaller than he had been expecting. Tsuna could not help but wonder what Byakuran was like as a child; or if he ever was a child. The man acted like an alien half the time. It was hard to imagine Byakuran as a young man. 

This Byakuran, who Tsuna could only assume was in his early 20’s at this point, seemed so happy; so carefree. He did not have the burden of madness on his shoulders at wanting to take over the world. The small wings made from those tightly packed flames fluttered on his back; puffy like marshmallows while he smiled and explained he wished to make an alliance with Tsuna’s team. It all seemed to happen so fast Byakuran slipped into the window of Tsuna’s bedroom, disappearing and leaving Tsuna sputtering beside his mother and father; Reborn sitting atop his head as he rushed back inside. Hell, there was a reason why he was so frantic; Gokudera and the others were coming over. While Yamamoto had changed his tune drastically on Byakuran, that did not negate the others opinions on the older male. 

Leaving the chaotic temporary inhabitants of the Sawada household on the first floor, Tsuna sprinted as fast as he could up the steps to his room and threw the door open. Reborn jumped off his head and onto the desk chair in the room as they took in the new comer. Byakuran was lying on his stomach on Tsuna’ bed, his legs bent at the knee since the bed was quite clearly too small for him. His face was cushioned in his hands as he looked around; elbows pushing his head up on the bed. “Tsunayoshi! This is so cute! Just like you!” Tsuna moved further into the room, nervous and jittery; trying as hard as he could to think of something to say to get the young adult out of his room. 

But Byakuran quite clearly thought his closer proximity meant something else. Byakuran jumped up from the bed in a flourish and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, draping his body over Tsuna’s as he hugged on tightly. 

Apparently his father suddenly coming home and being a leader for the battle was not enough for Tsuna. Right as Byakuran hugged on tighter like he was a baby koala, the door opened to reveal Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, AND Dino. “Oh? Visitors Tsunayoshi?” Byakuran muttered into Tsuna’s jaw since apparently he decided he was now a little suction cup on Tsuna’s side. Before Gokudera could explode completely, Reborn apparently had seen it coming for he stopped them all; pushing everyone so they would take a seat and things could be discussed. 

Tsuna was not surprised at all that Byakuran practically pressed his body against the length of Tsuna’s, humming happily with his longer arms wrapped around Tsuna’s body. From what Tsuna could tell, Byakuran had to be younger than Dino in this time; though that did not lessen the frowns marring most of everyone’s faces aside from Yamamoto. 

“Byakuran! I am glad you came here. I wanted to thank you for healing me like you did!” Yamamoto said, all the while Byakuran’s hand had pressed itself against Tsuna’s chest as he responded. It was all so surreal; like Tsuna suddenly adopted a 6’0” albino cat. Byakuran’s hands moved to wrap around Tsuna’s neck again as he pressed his own face against Tsuna’s; that smile never leaving his visage. It only seemed to make Gokudera angrier though he could not do much about it. 

“That is no problem. Though I was not entirely sure it was going to work,” Tsuna could practically feel Yamamoto choke on his water from where Byakuran was clinging to him. “But I am glad that it did! Tsunayoshi would be so sad if you were still hurt!” That prompted another round of clinging and kissing all over his face. 

Perhaps Tsuna had to take the small victories; like Byakuran apparently being so infatuated that he was to busy kissing Tsuna to kill him. 


End file.
